Was it Love at First Sight?
by AngelVanessa
Summary: Annabelle is talking to her mother, when her father over hears. (Sorry, bad at summaries)


"Hey, mom..." Annabelle looked up at her ceiling from her spot on the bed. "How are you? I hope you're doing good... Everything's fine here. Hanji still drives dad insane, but I don't think he really minds. I think he actually wants to laugh or at least smile. I've never seen him smile... Have you? I bet he smiled around you all the time. Hanji says that you were the nicest and prettiest girl ever! She also said you were a good soldier, you could even beat dad! I wish I could've met you... Dad doesn't like to talk about you much. It's because he just misses you, at least that's what Armin told me... Eren said you were like another mother to him, and a good one at that! Not that his mom was bad, you were just really good at it." She brushed her hair behind her ear, then sighed. "Dad hasn't been doing good... He doesn't really talk to anyone... He locks himself in his office and doesn't come out to eat sometimes... A few days ago, Hanji brought him coffee that she had made. I tasted it, and it wasn't that bad for being coffee." She chuckled a bit. "But dad didn't like it... It was funny really, because Hanji said he loved coffee, but I guess he only likes yours!" She sat up and crossed her legs crisscross. "I've always wondered... Why did you love dad? I mean, he is really mean and grouchy and says bad words and calls people names, so why? Was it love at first sight?"

Levi was walking down the hallway with a giant stack of paperwork when he heard talking from his daughters' room. He opened the door slightly to see her talking to... Herself?

"I bet it was! You guys are just so different that you fell in love! You complete him!" Levi raised a brow, wondering what she was talking about.

"He probably fell in love with you're looks. One day I hope I'm as pretty as you! Hey, mom? Why did you join the Survey Corps? Was it because of dad? I think it was!" Levi froze, now knowing who she was talking to.

"Oh my Gosh! I almost forgot! It's my birthday! Hanji got me this really cool science kit! I already made a stink bomb! Me and Tyler (Erwin and Hanji's son just pretend people!) planted it in dad's office! It was hilarious! He found it and thought it was Hanji! The look on his face when he came out of the room was priceless! You know... It kinda sucks, you know? I'll never get a brother or sister... We all know dad would never re-marry... And honestly, I don't want him to! I think that death can't separate you guys!" Levi entered the room quietly.

"I wonder how dad is feeling... He probably thinks about you all the time! It's been about 12 years since you died... And I think he's not able to accept it. Even though it's been so long, he refuses to accept that you're gone. He wants to believe that somehow, someway, you're still alive... And I want to believe it to!" She added then lowered her head. "But I know it's not true... It's impossible... You're an angel now! And you are watching over me and dad! Hey, mom? Do angels ever get sad? Do you get sad? Are you sad, that you're not with me and dad?" She asked. "You shouldn't be! Be happy! Because you're cheerfulness, or at least how Hanji saw you to be, was what made dad happy! And if he knew you were still cheerful and happy, he'd be happy too right?" Levi slouched against the wall, tears threatening to fall.

"Dad... Are you okay?" Annabelle turned to her father, who was now looking at her.

"Yes. I'm fine, go to bed, it's late." Levi turned to leave but was stopped by his daughter's arms wapping around him, and her small sobs.

"Dad... Why did she have to leave us?" She sobbed. "I wanna meet her! I need to meet her! She's my mom! I need her, dad! Bring her back! Bring her back, Dad! Bring her back! Please! Bring her back! I need her! I need her..." She continued to cry into her father's shirt. He turned to look at her, she looked up at him with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Levi pulled her into a hug and she cried even louder.

"I want to bring her back... And if I could, believe me, I would. But I can't. I'm not some God that can do that."

"Then make God bring her back! It isn't fair dad! She didn't deserve to die! She deserves to be here! With us!" She yelled.

"God does what he thinks is right."

"Well, God was wrong!" She screamed. "He was wrong! He took the wrong person! He was wrong! Just because he's God doesn't mean he doesn't do the wrong thing too! And this is the perfect example! He was wrong!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down?! You're asking me to calm down?! I don't need to calm down! I need my mom!"

"I need your mom too, but we don't always get everthing we need..."

"Thats's not true! We get what we need, not what we want! And I don't want my mom, I need her! Dad, you have to understand!"

"I do, and you'll see her eventually, just hopefully not for a long time."

"Okay... But you promise that I'll see her eventually?" She held out her pinky. Levi looked at it for a while before nodding and wrapping his pinky around hers.

"I promse."

Annabelle smiled, a bright white smile, almost identical to her mothers. Levi couldn't help it, he smiled a small little smile.

She gasped. "You smiled!"

"Yeah I did... Now go to bed..." He kissed her forehead and she ran over to her bed. Levi walked to the door.

"Dad, wait!" Annabelle called him.

"Yeah?"

"Was it love at first sight?"

Levi stopped. He was surprised by her question. He didn't answer though, he just left the room.

Annabelle sat in her room, disappointed that he hadn't answered her question. But right as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a faint woman's voice say one singular word.

"Yes."

And Annabelle smiled, as she had finally got her answer.


End file.
